vxmoduleswikiaorg-20200214-history
Diagnostic test
Diagnostic tests are a series of functions performed on your system to analyze performance. They range in type and uses, classified as A-class, B-class, or C-class. This is followed by the type of test, usually a number and a letter (ex. "A-class diagnostic test type 2B"). Outputs of these tests can be a number 0-1 or a variety of error messages. Not all diagnostic reports will contain error messages, but all diagnostic reports will contain a number between 0-1. This is a rating of how well your module/system/rig is running, 0 being completely unusable, or nonexistent (getting a 0 is usually a software error) and 1 being running perfectly (this is virtually impossible, as all atoms and quantum/atomic conditions must be 100% perfect.) This scale of performance, not to be confused with delta, is known as diagnostic rating (also abbreviated as DR). A-class A-class diagnostic tests are the most important tests and should be run on the first startup of any rig. Any and all error messages output by A-class tests should NOT 'be ignored. Error message types can be seen here. * '''Type 1A: Startup diagnostic test. '''This is the standard test run after the very first startup of your system. It checks for a stable delta and any flux-type imperfections. * '''Type 1B: Post-startup stability diagnostic test. '''This is the standard test usually done right after startup or programmed to start right after type 1A. The test checks for any instability in system performance or inconsistency in system outputs. * '''Type 2A: Hyperflux stability test. ' This test checks for stability in hyperflux production and radiation. Any instability could cause serious module damage or injury to any persons near the system. B-class B-class diagnostic tests are used to measure stability throughout components, modules, or nodules in your rig. Error messages output by B-class tests should 'NOT '''be ignored if it starts with "I" or "C". Any other errors are not as critical or important, but still should not be ignored. * '''Type 1A: Main Bus vintexular fluctuation test. '''Tests to make sure there is no vintexular fluctuation in the main bus, which may result in unwanted outputs. C-class C-class diagnostic test are used for specific modules or nodules all for different reasons. Error messages should be considered, though ''most errors are virtually harmless. * '''Type 1: Ferrocore ** Type 1A: Ferrocore stability test. '''Tests for any errors in flux stabilization or thread function. ** '''Type1B: Ferrocore photoquaternial plate function test. '''This test looks for any instability in photoquaternial plate function or output. (Only available on more recent models that use photoquaternial quantum effects) ** '''Type 1C: Ferrocore central control unit test. '''Looks for any variation or inconsistency in ferrocore CCU performance. * '''Type 2: Grant's Apparatus ** Type 2A: Grant's apparatus output stability test. '''This test inspects the output signal for any unstable results. ** '''Type 2B: Grant's apparatus wobble optic nu-delta stability test. '''Looks for any inconsistencies in wobble optic measurements and outputs. ** '''Type 2C: Grant's apparatus telhartic absorber installation test. '''This test makes sure the telhartic absorber has been installed correctly. * '''Type 3: Neutrino delta firing ring ** Type 3A: Neutrino delta firing ring phi receptor accuracy test. '''Tests for any innacurate readings from the NDFR phi receptors. ** '''Type 3B: Neutrino delta firing ring delta manipulation test. '''Makes sure the NDFR manipulates delta correctly. ** '''Type 3C: Neutrino delta firing ring polar receptor stability test. '''This test looks for any instabilities in the polar receptors and tests for accurate readings. ** '''Type 4C: Neutrino delta firing ring spectral resonator accuracy test. '''Inspects accuracy of the spectral resonator's output and tests for any instabilities in the component. * '''Type 4: Delta phase modulator ** '''Type 4A: DPM delta modulation synchronization test. '''This test inspects the general performance of the module and looks for any inconsistencies in output or any instabilities in the module. ** '''Type 4B: DPM delta signal reception test. '''This test looks for any inaccuracies in delta signal reception. Trivia * The highest diagnostic rating is a 0.989, achieved was by George Hermann in 2007 using a modified Couper Industries Particulated Compression module v5.2.1. in a vacuum-sealed sound proof 2-inch steel chamber with a 10cm diameter 1.5-inch thick glass window. All other details of this experiment is currently unknown.